Green Tea
by Miss Apollo
Summary: a BBRae oneshot. what happens when bb finds out why ravens favorite tea is green?


This was my first attempt at romance so bare with me. I revised it and changed it a bit. The most changes I did though were spell check, switching of sentences and that stuff. O well, people who haven't read this yet will now get a chance so yay! Read on.

**Green Tea**

She sat quietly on the floor by the two story window. With her tea in hand, she watched the rain as each drop collided with the window then journeyed down the rest of the tower. Her eyes stared off to a distance as she took a sip of her favorite tea. She did not notice she was the only one in the room, nor did she care. She was in peace, free to do her thinking. She closed her eyes and smelled her tea, taking in its earthly scent. It was days like these that she loved.

He laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. Unlike the dark girl in the other room, he was there not by choice. He was bored out of his mind. After the power went out and the only emergency electricity in the tower was used for lights, his options for loosing his boredom were lacking. After counting the dots on his ceiling for the fifth time, he decided to leave the room. Making sure to dodge the piles of dirty clothes, old dishes, and whatever that blue stuff was, he made it out of his room and into the hall.

She felt a presence coming towards her. Knowing that Robin and Starfire were 'training' and wouldn't be back for a while and Cyborg was working on 'his baby', the empath decided the presence was the green elf that was her team mate.

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy said casually as he strolled into the room and to the refrigerator.

"Hello" Raven called from her spot on the floor, not bothering to move a muscle. She tried her best to ignore him as he made his way to the area next to her by the window holding a plate of tofu.

"Watcha drinking?" he asked, not sure what to say.

"Tea" Raven answered in her monotone, sensing his nervousness. She eyed him suspiciously, making sure he wasn't planning on playing some prank on her.

"Oh" he commented dumbly. He was not planning anything, just simply wasn't expecting someone to be here. Of course, by someone, he means the person that taunts his every thought. It was true; the comic little green bean was in love. And not with some stupid blonde (cough cough terra cough cough) like expected, but a beautiful, dark, mysterious, 'creepy', emotionless Goth.

They sat in silence, Beast Boy too nervous, Raven to entrance in the beauty of the rain. It wasn't often that Raven put up with Beast Boy for this long, but he, surprisingly, wasn't doing anything to annoy her today.

Of course, Beast Boy wasn't normally this nervous around Raven, but this time he was alone with her, close to her. He noticed her staring at him and looked into her eyes for the one millisecond she let him.

Raven stood and went to the kitchen only to get more tea. Beast Boy watched after her and was stunned when she sat back next to him, but this time closer. They weren't touching or anything, but still a few inches next to each other.

"Why are you still here?" Raven asked out of pure curiosity.

Beast Boy's face fell. She didn't want him there, and it tore him apart. He started to rise, but was pulled down by a pale hand.

"I'm just wondering. I... don't want you to leave." Raven said softly, still keeping her voice in a monotone.

He took his place again and answered. "Well, I came to eat. Then I saw you sitting here alone and decided to just sit by you. If that's okay." He said rather quickly. He wore a smile, showing that he was glad that she wanted him there, or at least not gone.

"It's fine. You know, we don't spend much time together, do we?" Raven questioned, not really expecting an answer longer than a 'yeah' or 'yup'.

"Well, I guess not, but we don't need to spend a lot of time together to be friends." Beast Boy said, his eyes lost in the sky.

"Yeah... we aren't the best of friends are we though? I mean, you spend time with everyone all the time playing video games, joking, playing jokes. You have to spend **some** together with someone to be close, don't you?" Raven stated, paying more attention to the outside then to their conversation.

"I don't think that's true. I, for one, think I'm closer to you then with any of the other Titans." Beast Boy said lightly, not realizing what he was saying. His eyes were glued to the crying clouds.

Raven finally broke her gaze with the sky and stared at the green boy next to her. "W-What did you say?"

Beast Boy gazed back at the violet haired girl and said "I mean it. Out of all of the Titans, you're definitely my best friend."

The girl was shocked. "You do realize that we are complete opposites and we fight all the time right?" Raven tried to keep her calm nature.'

"Yeah but we have the most in common." after seeing her raise an eyebrow he continued. "Okay, we both got betrayed after giving them like, all our trust. We both have to constantly control and hold the power inside us. Plus, green and purple are my favorite colors."

After thinking about his words she silently nodded her head.

"And that's okay if your best friend is someone else, because I know who it is." he lowered his head slightly, as if in disappointment.

"Who?"

"Well, duh. Robin. After that whole Trigon thing, I figured you guys got together, even though Starfire would definitely protest."

This time, both of Raven's eyebrows shot up. "R-Robin? You thought I liked Robin?" She smiled slightly at his disappointment over the stupid thought of her ever liking Robin. (Take that rob/rae fans!)

His head shot up and he wore a questioning look. "You mean, you don't like Robin?"

"Of course not!" said Raven, slightly annoyed by the interrogation.

His face showed how relieved he was after hearing the delightful news.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Ummm..." he was caught off guard. He had no idea what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Because I'd be wicked sad if you said yes." He covered his mouth right after he realized what he blurt out.

"Y-You would?" Raven queried.

"Ummm... yeah?" Beast Boy took his hands from his mouth and started to twiddle them to keep him busy.

Raven suddenly threw her arms around him, leaving him in shock. It took him a while to realize what had happened, but he quickly responded by hugging her back.

While hugging, the tea mug rolled over and released what it held all over the floor.

They both jump back after feeling the damp floor they were sitting on. Raven quickly picked up the cup as Beast Boy cleaned up the tea. When finished raven started to prepare more tea.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Sure"

As she prepared the tea he sat on the couch and lazily waited for it to be ready.

After a few minutes, Raven came over to him and handed him a cup.

"What kind is it?" he questioned.

Raven visibly blushed as she sat down and answered. "It's uh... green tea. My favorite." Of course she liked it for a certain friend the tea reminded her of.

He simply nodded his head and took a sip.

"You're my closest friend, too." Raven said.

"Huh?"

"Before, you asked who my closest friend was and thought it was Robin. I never told you it was you." Raven again blushed.

As she was about to take a sip, she felt the pressure of something besides the lid of her mug brush her lips. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but didn't take long to respond to the kiss.

As they stopped for air, they stared into each other's eyes, both surprised at the other friend's actions. Of course, this didn't last long as they joined again for another kiss.

Robin and Starfire walked into the room as Cyborg came through another door. What they saw was the most surprising scene they had ever seen. There they were, two Titans leaning next to each other in slumber. They also noticed many cups that used to be filled with green tea.

**The End**

There it is. The spell check took a LONG time. O and btw, if this is chi or Annie, let me know if ur reading this cuz I wanna kno. I think im confortable enough to let u read it, I just wont tell u that! READ their stories! Halfblood-queen0909's stories are really good and anna792's are pretty good too. Review please!

Right bellow this writing is a button that makes every author's days become brighter. Just click it! Please!


End file.
